


Bad day

by Gothgirl35023



Category: stony - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothgirl35023/pseuds/Gothgirl35023
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's just had a miserable day. He wishes Steve was here with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad day

God, this day just sucked! First, he had woken up with a horrible headache. Next, Steve was still off on some stupid mission for S.H.E.I.L.D, when the blonde should have been at home, nuzzled into bed with Tony. The snow outside didn't help, which the brunette hated the cold. And on top of that, Pepper was in one of her 'weeks', so Tony attempted to not piss her off to much.

This day sucked, sucked!

"Jarvis, I don't want to b bothered. I don't care if the world is ending!" Tony growled to the AI as he entered his lab. He just wanted to focus on something else, work out his aggression and unhappiness. He sat down at the lab table, frowning a bit. After a few minutes, he sat up and brought up a couple pictures. Each one of him and Steve.

This.. made him smile a little. Steve..

There was one he really liked. It had a picture of the two of them underneath the mistletoe from Christmas. Steve's hand on his side as Tony's arms had wrapped around his neck. It was.. cute. Sweet.

Still.. He would have been happier if Steve was actually THERE. That way Tony could nuzzle against him and be happy.

With a sigh, he waved his hand and the pictures disappeared. He reached underneath the table to search for the wrench he had tossed down there either. He searched, his fingers brushing something. Not hard.. but, soft and fluffy. Tony frowned a bit. The fuck?

He reached underneath the table and pulled out the item with a curious frown.

It was a Teddy bear. A Captain America teddy bear. Complete with the little uniform and shield, the fur blonde. It.. actually made Tony smile a bit. Attatched to the shield was a card and a little red rose. Tony loved those flowers.. He smiled and set the bear down, taking the rose and the card.

He flipped it open, still smiling as he recognized Steve's handwriting. 'I heard you were feeling upset and depressed.. So, I thought this might make a nice present for you. Squeeze the bear. Love, Steve.'

Squeeze the bear?

Tony set the rose and the note aside, picking up the bear and giving him a squeeze around the middle. "I love you, Tony."

Well.. it spoke. But it wasn't a weird little bear voice for little kids. It was Steve's voice.. Saying that in his loving tone. For Tony.. The brunette.. smiled and brought the bear closer to his chest, hugging. "Steve.."

"I take it the bear was a good idea?"

Steve smiled as Tony turned around, a look of surprise and happiness filling the brunette's face. "Hey." The blonde was dressed in a pair of pressed khaki's and a button up plaid shirt. So causal.. and so cute.

Tony stood up from the stool and immediately went towards his boyfriend. Steve.. "When did you get back?" He leaned up, wrapping his arms around the taller man. Steve..

"Mm.." Steve smiled, wrapping his arms tight around Tony's waist. "Earlier.. I wanted to surprise you, but I heard you were having a bad day, so I hoped to surprise you."

Tony smiled, pressing his face against the blonde's chest. Steve.. "Mm.. I am surprised. I missed you."

"Well, I missed you too.." Steve's fingers gently lifted Tony's chin, helping the brunette to look at him. He leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Which Tony was happy to return as well.

Tony broke the kiss, smiling as he lightly ran his hands over Steve's strong chest. Yes.. "So.. What's little Steve for?" He asked, indicating the teddy bear left on the table.

"Well.." Steve pressed his lips to the brunette's temple, lightly. "Mm.. He's here to keep you company, while I'm away on missions. If you feel lonely, he'll say how I feel.."

Well, it was an adorable gift.. and it'd fit perfectly with all the other Captain America things Tony had. His little obsession. Okay, a BIG obsession.

Tony leaned up, pressing another kiss against Steve's lips. "Mm.. Don't go on anymore missions.."


End file.
